1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a peripheral, and more particularly to a peripheral with an image processing function.
2. Related Art
A conventional scanner can scan a punched document with holes, but result in the black images corresponding to the holes after scanning. If this image is to be printed, a lot of toners are wasted in printing the black hole image. Although the black images can be removed with image processing software which is not very precise and occupying performance, it is not only time-consuming for users but also being a huge obstacle to users who is not good at using computers.
On the other hand, the preview scan can be utilized to set a boundary to prevent the holes or a damaged portion from being scanned. However, information near the holes or the damaged portion cannot be scanned, and thus an original cannot be completely represented.
Furthermore, when scanning an original, such as a card or a special model with a special external shape, a scanned result is still shown in a rectangular image, and the external shape of the original cannot be truly represented.